User talk:Azuris
__NOWYSIWYG__ ...Im scared...and freaked out! I don't know f i should become an admin, I don't know if i should move my FF, I should right?, And I'm scared because the layout is squished in. AHHH 01:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait, What. Im not good with editing categories and templates. 02:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So i put my articles name? He, Like I said, Should I be an Admin? I know it's not that time right now, But I would like to be ready when all the other Authors come. Maybe only a Sysop. I will...maybe nominate myself in the future. Your buddy, BA6, Whos sig doesn't work. So should I name it...The Delta Op or something. Its about a 1st SFOF-D or Delta force operator. Thanks BA6 Hey C_E, How about, "The Shadow Operator". Hmm? 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Assistance. Is there anything I can do to help with the creation of the FF wiki? Killerkitten 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Fan-Fiction of the month? We did that back on the codjoinops wiki. So i was thinking, If available, We get admins/Good authors (So not someone with a one paragraph FF) read the nominations and read the stories, Then figuire out which one is the best. So let's say someone votes for your Fan-Fiction. SO then I go and read your FF, Then we match that up against other FF that got voted. SO we look on story, Grammar, Plotling, Amount, Quality. Ya know what I mean. (Hell thats the second time I said that to you) 18:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Policies I know its not really my place to discuss this, but some of the policies on our policy page are somewhat irrelevant to the puurpose of this wiki (i.e. Most of the page and file policies.) I believe this wiki should have its own page and file policies. We can make a firum on it. All in all, the wiki is looking pretty impressive, considering its been active for less than a day. Rambo362 18:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Awsome. I figured that there are no perks here and that if there's a character, the person who made him/her can make one up, so those automaticly have no purpose here. Also, we should make a policy about editing other people's fanfics. Rambo362 18:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Rambo362 18:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait Are there any Sysops? I know your a crat and so is CoD4. 19:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Got it...Nevermind. It's un appropriate. 21:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I could go for a Sysop position once all the authors read their notices and move over. Like on the Killzone wiki, If I can be a admin, I would want to be an admin before the rush starts (IE, When Killzone 3 comes out or in this case, When people start hanging out.) Just a throught, 22:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello My comrade. Hi CodExpert im a joining this wiki!Isn't that a good thing eh.Could you add a template soldier to my page?tHAT WOULD BE AWESOME MAN!!thanks 19:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Offensive Language Template Since this is a fanfic wiki, should we have an offensive language template or something to that effect? Rambo362 21:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. On that note, we also should adopt a policy on racism. You figure that fan made things can contain offensive slurs if not regulated. Rambo362 12:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. That includes it being in a fanfic, right? Rambo362 12:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Rambo362 12:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Page Mission 0 Is it ok if the writing is like this for my Fan-Fiction?Heres a link Misssion 0 "Im out!" COOLCOOLMAN9 02:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Language Policy Would we be aloud to use swears such as "shit" or "motherfucker" in our fiction? Of course, it should not be in a way like "HAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT FUCKING SHIT-FACED MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" but in a way more like "Oh, fuck!" or "Oh, shit!". Would this sort of language be aloud in a CoD fanfic? Lucario of the Gods (talk 15:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but also how bout a warning on top of a page that has strong swear words in it. The warning would read "This fiction contains mild/strong lsanguage. Please do not read if you will feel offended by any language used in this fiction." or something like that. Lucario of the Gods (talk 15:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I'm having a bit of trouble putting in an infobox on "Elloway" can you put one it that I can edit? Darkraider09 23:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, now I can do it on all my character pages now Darkraider09 21:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Fan-Fiction ended another one an the way Well, i ended my Fallen Angels FF, And I will have another one...Its kinda pish-pish. Its about the story of Soldiers after the Russian invasion of the U.S. in 2016. Good Idea? It would be like mushes of action, with bits of civilains, parts of camp life, SOunda good? 02:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Requested featured articles I saw you nominated my article. Am i allowed to vote for support as author? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 01:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Author Guru I just thought I want to be an Author Guru on this wiki, Ya know, Ill be the guy to ask for storys. So can you make me a template/something that say "this user is the author guru." I thought about that when some FF were wierd and not so good. Thanks, And your doing a really good job. 19:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism. I caught 2 acts of vandalism, both on BravoAlphaSix's Fallen Angels. The first, older one was where an anon deleted everything but the gallery. The second deleted the gallery. Joeyaa (OMG ITZ JOEY!!!!) reverted the edits while i typed this up, but i am also willing to do a vandal patrol thingy if you feel this wiki needs one. I also caught a guy vandalizing the lost nuke, which i reported to COD4. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 18:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) CoD Wiki's Roleplays I was wondering if we should move them here, considering this is a FanFic wiki and they are technically Fan Fictions. Well yeah. I had planned to bring it up on the roleplay's talk pages. I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you to bring them here. Ok, I'll go and put a request to move it to here. Hi I know this is a really weird question, but can I be an adminstrator/sysops? I'm good at roleplaying and I can take care of the wiki when you're gone.Death will follow you...but you can survive 22:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to create an interactive roleplay with me?--Death will follow you...but you can survive 00:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) CoD Wiki My brother made that account. He thinks its funny because he watches equals 3 and sees trolling a lot. Damn Anon I would like to report 203.168.37.48 for spamming inappropriate racist comments on a blog. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 21:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Another Anon Hey, this ano didn't do anything wrong AS AN ANON, but NeloAngelo97 is returning. Said Anon posted Nelo's FF (The Sigma Code). Just letting you know. Also (This is part of the above post), could I form a vandal patrol thingy? Cuz I catch more vandals here than on the CoD wiki, so yeah. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 18:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am returning, but only to this Wikia, until my main CoD Wiki block has expired. Nelo Angelo97 18:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do i make a subpage or usergroup page? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 19:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the page has been created, can you make some templates for us (well, me, since i'm the only person in it)? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 19:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the vandal warning template, a counter-vandal userbox, etc. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 19:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a logo for us? I don't have paint or photoshop or whatever, since i'm on a mac. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Azuris! I haven't seen you in like, forever! Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 01:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC)